


Lady Sif and the Huntsman

by Inkkblots



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Snow White and the Huntsman Fusion, F/M, Fantasy AU, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkblots/pseuds/Inkkblots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prolouge and Chapter One Previously posted on Tumblr</p>
<p>a Thor AU inspired by the movie Snow White and the Huntsman, mainly because Lady Loki would make a great Evil Queen. [ThorxSif]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, someone needed to make Lady Loki an Evil Queen.

Once upon a time there was a great kingdom, ruled by a king who was fair and just. Beside the king’s side was his beloved queen, adored by all her loving subjects. The queen felt that the kingdom was missing something, that she was missing something. So the next year, when spring came and the first of the flowers in the garden began to bloom and grow despite the remaining snow, the queen prayed to the gods for a child.

            A beautiful baby girl, who would hold all of the grace she possessed and all of the strength of the king. A princess whose beauty would be beyond that of the queens, yet still would hold all of the king’s kindness and wisdom within her. The queen walked the gardens every day, praying to the gods for the daughter she felt was missing from her life.

            It was not long after, that the queen discovered that she was with child. The kingdom rejoiced at the news, celebrating and sending gifts to the palace. The king and queen of the neighboring kingdom; who had just welcomed a golden prince into their own family, sent the queen hundreds of enchanted rose plants to fill her garden with. The queen of that kingdom was a sorceress, who said that the plants would bloom as long as the child lived.

            The neighboring queen also sent word that she had felt that the queen would give birth to a girl, and the two kings agreed that if that were to be true, their children would one day wed and unite the kingdoms in a show of the lasting peace and companionship between them.

            Months later, in the depths of winter, the king and queen stood overlooking the snow-covered garden from their chamber’s balcony. The king placed his hand on the queen’s swollen belly, and asked her what she though the child would look like. The queen covered her husband’s hand with her own, and smiled.

                        _“Her hair will be as black as the night sky,_

_Her skin as fair as the fallen snow this night,_

_Her lips as red as the roses of the garden,_

_That bloom even now in the chill of winter.”_

            Later that night, the queen gave birth to the princess; who was as beautiful and fair as she had prayed. She named her Sif.

In the years to come she would prove to be as graceful and kind as the queen had prayed. She would also grow to be as wise and strong as her parents, though they would never have the chance to see it.

            On the eve of Sif’s seventh birthday, her mother fell ill. A week after that, she died. The kingdom mourned, as did the neighboring kingdom that had begun battling a dark and mysterious army only days prior to the queen’s death.

Sif’s father led the kingdoms troops to help their allies, despite his grief. The battle lasted for months, and when the troops returned, the king had brought back a prisoner found on the battlefield. A beautiful woman whose eyes were as green as emeralds, and whose hair was as black as Sifs, only weeks after his return, the king married the woman, who’s name was Loki.

The night of the wedding, after the ceremony, the dark army reappeared, slaughtering the kingdom’s troops. Loki slew the king in their bed, and reign of the kingdom fell to her and her dark army. Loki had fooled them all, for she was a powerful sorceress who sought after a kingdom of her own. The neighboring kingdom sent it’s troops, but they fell before the dark army, whose size and strength had grown. Eventually, that kingdom fell to ruin as well, the king and queen fled with their son, vowing to one day return with an army and reclaim their rule.

            Sif, now orphaned, was locked away in one of the castle’s towers until Lady Loki might have use of her;

                        _“Royal blood is precious,_

_You never know when you may need it.”_

For ten years, Sif was held in the tower. And in those ten years, the kingdoms fell to ruin, the forests surrounding them turned dark, and all but the roses in the queen’s garden died.

This is where our story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story now begins!  
> Will Sif escape queen Loki? Will Thor make an appearance??

“Wake up!”

Sif rose from her cot with a startle, Loki standing outside the bars that ran the length of the room. She looked coy, her raven hair had disks of gold woven into it, a horned golden crown upon her head, and her body was draped in greens and gold’s of velvet and silk.

“What is it that has brought the great and powerful Lady Loki to my meager chambers this morning?” Sif strode toward the bars, cautious of the sorceress.

“Why my dear princess, it is your birthday! Surely you have not forgotten, tomorrow is the day you will turn seventeen. You will have the official right to challenge my right to the throne,” Loki strode the length of the room to look out a window that overlooked the kingdom as she spoke, in the light of the window it appeared to Sif that Loki looked older, as if she had aged faster than she should in the years since her cursed arrival. “Too bad you will never get the chance to.”

“And what makes you say that?” Sif crossed her arms, defiant. She may have been imprisoned for ten years, but she had spent them growing to loath her captors rather than fear them.

“Because when you turn seventeen you will finally be of use to me, if only for a moment. Once that moment has passed, I will have no need of you, and you will die, like your father,” Lady Loki smiled at Sif sweetly when she had finished speaking.

Sif gritted her teeth; “and how will I be of use to you?”

Loki’s smile broadened, and she strode back to the stairwell, without a word. Sif stared after her, glaring at Loki’s back.

 

Loki arrived back at her chamber, the room empty of all but dozens of candles the lined the edges of the circular room, and a stone basin in the center, filled with water that’s surface was as smooth and flat as a mirror. Its surface did not ripple, not even as the heavy wooden door was swung shut and locked with a flick of Loki’s wrist, nor as Loki stood over the basin, gazing into its surface.

“Are you sure she is the one; that she alone will suffice?”

“Yes,” a deep voice resonated around the room, it’s origin untellable, “she has been blessed by the gods; she is both your savior, and your ruin should you fail.”

Loki turned from the basin to face the door as someone knocked. She strode forward as it opened, outside was a young girl, each of her arms we held in place by a guard. Loki stood aside and the guards threw the girl inside, as she picked herself up off of the floor the door swung closed and was locked once more. The girl made an attempt to back away from Loki, but Loki was upon her as soon as she was on her feet. Loki grasped the girl by the neck and lifted her off the floor, so she dangled helpless.

It was then a green light emerged from the girl, flowing into Loki. The light grew brighter, and then subsided into nothing. The girl dropped to the floor, motionless at Loki’s feet. Loki, who had released the girl, turned back toward the basin; looking younger with every step she took.

“Sif, once of age, will be all I need to stay young and immortal?”

“Yes,” the deep voice resonated around the chamber again, and a wicked smile pulled at Loki’s lips.

 

When the two guards arrived at Sif’s cell that night to take her to Loki, she had devised a plan. Sif lay on her cot; her back turned to the guards and feigned sickness. The guards then entered her cell so the could drag her to Loki’s chambers, however when one made to grab her hair she rolled over and kicked him as hard as she could, toppling him over. She then rose and tried to kick the other guard as well, but he stepped to the side and as he went to grab her she ducked and rushed to exit the cell, only stopping for a moment to slam the barred door shut and lock it.

With the guards locked inside what was once her prison, she made her way down the stairs. The palace had become dilapidated in the years Loki had reigned, but the layout was the same. And Sif had soon worked her way to the kitchen by taking the service halls and passages the servants had once used. She then reached the back of a pantry, which in it’s furthest corner housed a trap door that lead below the castle and out into the village outside the palace walls. Her mother had showed it to her when she was young, for in the event that an enemy force overtook the palace gates that was the way they were to escape.

Sif entered it just in time to avoid being seen by the guards who were rushing past in the hallway outside the kitchen. The guards must have been alerted to her escape. She crawled through the passage, and emerged in the stables next to the palace. She climbed abroad the back of a black stallion, twisting her hands into his mane and digging into his side with her heels, for she had no time to bother with saddles or reins. As she rode out the stable doors, a group of knights mounted their horses and gave chase to her.

She could hear the clanking of their dark and pointed armor as they chased her through the village and the surrounding fields until the dark forest was soon before them. They made an attempt to follow her, but fell into bogs and were caught by branches, Sif turned to see if any remained, when she herself was thrown from her horse. A branch struck her across the chest, scratching her face and lifting her from the horse’s back. The creature reared up before turning and fleeing the direction it had come from, leaving Sif alone and lost in the forest. She stood and did her best to find some form of path, but only ended up wandering in circles.

The branches seemed to reach out and tangle themselves in her hair like fingers trying to wind their way in and grasp it, and there were soft plants on the ground that would emit a dust if she stepped on them. The mossy ground would give way to bog without any clue as to where the ground beneath was solid or liquid, and Sif miss-stepped a few times, the thick black water of the bog soaking the hems of her skirts and clinging to the leather of the leggings she wore beneath.

Sif soon wandered across what was at once no doubt a solider of Lady Loki’s, but it could not have been one that followed her. The armor was the same as the knights, but the body was already very badly rotted, maggots filling the visible flesh. Sif pried a broken sword from his thankfully gloved hand; a heavy hilt with enough room for both of her hands, the pommel spiked and the blade broken off not a foot from the guard. Still Sif was thankful for the find.

Eventually she came by a stream, where the water was clear and appeared clean. Unsure of how long she had wandered, and with terrible thirst; she bent to drink from the clear water that ran over blackened rock. In a matter of moments after drinking it, the water caused her to collapse, fallen into the roots of a nearby tree that tangled her booted feet. She soon fell into a feverish sweat, trying her best to focus and cut the roots that held her ankles; but it was useless as she soon fell into sleep.

 

“You lost her!? A mere child outwitted and outran you and your men!?” Loki paced the throne room, turning to one of the two knights who had managed to return from the forest.

“She fled to the dark forest m’lady, we cannot hope to find her there, the paths are overgrown, the forest itself is unwelcome to visitors and has claimed so many lives already. We cannot navigate it; not without dying before finding the girl, or dying with her upon out return here.”

“Then find someone who can!” Loki shouted, turning to glare at the knight, who bent his head lower before turning to depart, pausing to glare over her shoulder, “and if she dies in that forest then all of you might as well die there with her, I need her alive.”

“Yes, my queen,” and with that the two knights turned, exiting the throne room and setting out to comb the villages for anyone who might have any knowledge of how to find the girl and navigate the dark forest without leading them to their deaths.

Their search eventually brought them to an inn on the outskirts of town, where the innkeeper told them of a young boy who had wandered out of the forest and into the inn one night years ago. The innkeeper then told them that the boy had then since grown and become a hunter, hunting animals and tracking them; sometimes even into the forest. The knights demanded the innkeeper tell them where they might find the boy now, and the innkeeper told them to check the tavern.

“You’ll know him when you see him, he’s a tall strong lad; with hair of gold,” and with that the knights left the inn and crossed the village to search the tavern.

The innkeeper had proven to be right, for before even setting foot in the tavern they spotted him. He was tall, with broad muscled shoulders that led into equally muscled arms, and his hair was golden, reaching past his shoulders with braids and thin strips of leather tied into them. He was standing outside the tavern door with a mug of ale in his hand, laughing at the man sprawled in mud at his feet. He went to gulp at his ale, but when the mug reached his lips another man from the bar ran out the door and tackled him into the mud with the other man.

The knights charged forward, pulling the men apart from one another, “break it up, break it up!!”

“You will pay for this you bastard!”

“You want to go another round old man! At least make this one a challenge for me!” The blonde tried to wrestle out of the grasp of the guards holding him and almost succeeded if it had not been for a green shine about his hands and feet that soon formed into metal shackles.

“You, huntsman, are to stand before the queen.”

“For what reason?” His question went unanswered as the knights escorted him to the palace, so that he may stand before the queen.

 

“Huntsman, I hear that you know of ways to navigate the dark forest and return with your life,” Loki sat on the throne, the blonde huntsman before her in his shackles, flanked by four knights.

“So what if I do,” he rolled his shoulders back, standing tall. Others may have bowed and groveled before Loki, but he did not.

“A prisoner of mine has escaped, a girl not much younger than you I gather. She fled into the dark forest.”

“Then she is dead.”

“She is not!” Loki rose to stand before him, “you will lead my men through the forest and you will find her and bring her back.” Loki waved her hand and the shackles dissipated into nothing.

“Why would I do anything for you, m’lady?” The huntsman regarded Loki with a heavy gaze, taking in her movements as she stepped forward towards him.

“Because, dear huntsman; I can give you whatever it is you desire. The home you’ve lost, a place to belong here, gold, ale, whatever it is you desire I can make it so.”

He laughed, “there is nothing you could bribe me with, witch.”

Loki’s lips curved upward into a smirk, “oh but huntsman, or should I say Thor, I know for a fact that I have something you want.”

His smile fell and his eyes grew cold, “how do you know of me?”

“Your mother speaks fondly of you Thor, she misses you terribly,” Thor felt as though the breath had been stolen from his lungs.

“She died, when the castle fell she-“

“She was captured by me while you and your father ran away. If you bring me the girl like I ask, I may be inclined to free her.” Thor took two steps toward Loki, quick and fierce, but was stopped by four pointed blades pointed at him. Loki grinned, “Do we have a deal then?”

“Give me a hour to pack some supplies,” Thor bowed his head. As much as he wished he didn’t have to do Loki’s bidding, he wished to see his mother again. More than anything.


End file.
